World of Warcraft Rise of the True King
by Poruporusama
Summary: FULL DESCRIPTION IN CHAPTER 1. Rated T for now maybe M later. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, hero of the Leaf and Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Kyuubi. That is what he once was. Now he is something more. He has been gone for over 12,000 years. And now all of Azeroth will bow down to the one true King of Darkness.
1. True Beginnings

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, hero of the Leaf and Jinchuuriki of the nine tailed kyuubi. That is what he once was. Now he is something more. He has been gone for over 12,000 years. And now all of Azeroth will bow down to the one true King of Darkness. NarutoXFemale Kyuubi and NarutoXSylvanas. More possible pairings. Godlike/Dark/Warlock/Death Knight/smart/serious Naruto. By reading this story I expect that you know the story of naruto and the Lore of World of Warcraft. Story takes place during The Cataclysm storyline. Time travel involved, Reincarnation also involved. Some things will mess with the lore of Warcraft. True original Lich King/Naruto Frostmourne's creator/Naruto Ultimate Blacksmith/Naruto In this story it will be implied that when the characters of Naruto die in their world they will be resurrected in the world of warcraft. Demon/alliance hating/Horde/Naruto

.

.

.

Lynch8man: I know it's been a long time since I promised this...

Naruto: Woooooo!

[ ] = Actual WoW spells/abilities.

= Actual WoW Items

*blip*

In the desert of Durotar, a robed stranger walked along a trail towards one of the Orc towns.

The man was to skinny to be an Orc. His hood covered his face.

When he finally got to the town, some peons stopped to stare at the man.

The man entered the town's tavern. He walked to the counter, next to a Tauren and two Orcs, one of which appeared to be passes out yet still sitting up.

The bartender grunted, "What'll it be, stranger?"

The man pulled a sack of gold from his robe.

The patrons turned to look at the man, hearing the jingle of the gold coins. "I'm looking for a good fight."

The Orc, that wasn't passed out, next to him bellowed in laughter.

"Why would you come to Durotar for a fight?"

"I wish to train and become stronger." The man said.

The Orc narrowed his eyes, "Who are you?"

He said with a rough voice.

The man pulled back his hood, revealing the face of a Sun kissed blonde haired human teen, he had eyes as blue as the Great Sea, on his cheeks he had birthmarks that looked like whiskers, around his forehead was a black head band that had a metal forehead protector with a design that looks like a snail that's fallen over. Around his neck was a necklace with a single blue crystal.

The 'man' raised his voice, "My name, is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

The Orc bellowed, "I knew I smelled pink-skin scum! Kill him!"

Naruto got into a stance similar to the Hyuuga clan's fighting style.

The Orcs pulled out their weapons, the single Tauren watched, Intrigued about what would happen next.

One of the Orcs swung a huge fist at him, and he countered by jumping backwards, doing a flip, landing on his feet.

But, he didn't make an attempt to strike the Orc, even though he had the opportunity.

Naruto was smiling.

He even started giggling.

A small echo came from his voice. Naruto closed his eyes.

Just before a sword struck his head, a wall of ice blocked it.

Naruto smiled, "water style: ice protection wall." Naruto smirked and put his hand on the ice.

An Orc with a huge axe had started hitting the ice wall with the axe. Naruto opened his eyes, they were now purple with three rings and seven tomoe surrounding the pupil.

(I just realized in the manga, Sasuke obtains this, but I thought this up about 2 years ago, hurray!)

"Shinra Tensei!" Naruto shouted.

An invisible force pushed the ice towards the orcs, crashing into them. Luckily it didn't kill them, but it did knock some out.

The main Orc pulled out a blade spear and swung towards him.

Quickly, Naruto pulled out a tiny dagger, a kunai, and blocked the spear.

The Orc growled, "What the hell?!" Naruto pushed him back.

He gave a fox like smile.

The Tauren stood and held the Orc's shoulder. "Hold, brother. Look at his eyes, he is no ordinary human."

Naruto smiled bowing. "Very perceptive. What is your name?"

The Tauren grunted and returned the bow.

"My name is Trekkor Stormsage. Next to me is my partner, Lek'thar Bludflank The Conqurer."

Naruto bowed his head towards the annoyed Orc.

"I wish to join your team, if you'll have me," Naruto said to the Tauren. Trekkor rubbed his beard, contemplating the idea of a third partner, a strong one at that.

Lek'thar was about to protest, but Trekkor silenced him.

"I would be honored to have someone such as yourself on our team."

Naruto smiled, shaking his hand.

"I don't like the idea of a pink skin on our team." Lek'thar said in anger. Naruto looked at him and smiled.

"I understand your hate for the humans, I hate humans as well," he said surprising the two.

The three left the tavern and moved to the middle of down, while Naruto explained his story of how he was treated when he was younger by humans, how he would be called a demon, though technically he is a demon, but he didn't tell them that part.

"Here, I'll shift to a different form." Trekkor was going to question him, but Naruto made a hand sign.

"Ninja Art: Transformation Jutsu!"

A puff of smoke surrounded him and in place of the blonde haired shinobi was a yellowish-white Tauren.

The Orc smirked and rubbed his chin. "Hmm, I like this new form of yours." Naruto grinned, bowing.

Trekkor walked them to the center of town.

He brought them to the quest board. Trekkor grabbed a scroll explaining what needed to be done.

"It says that we need to kill 10 harpy warriors and 15 harpy sorceresses." Naruto smirked cracking his knuckles. "That's it?"

The three traveled towards the location.

They made it there by nightfall.

Near the entrance to the den, they hid behind a large side of the canyon. Lek'thar readied his battle axe, about to sprint in.

Naruto stopped him.

"What's wrong?!" He hissed.

Naruto pointed a large finger at a purple colored harpy, holding a wooden staff with a skull at the top.

"I think that's the leader, I bet if we kill her, the infestation of harpies will dwindle. But she may be strong." Trekkor nodded, "I agree. There is a high possibility of both."

Naruto glanced at the other Tauren,

"Trekkor, do you know any healing abilities?"

The Tauren nodded, "I know just a simple few currently, but they are effective."

Naruto glanced at Lek'thar, "You think you can tank them?"

The Orc grinned and pounded his chest with a fist.

"Aye, I can." Naruto smirked.

The Tauren gave a **[Battle Shout]** and sprinted towards the harpy chief. Naruto bit his thumb and was making hand seals.

Before the harpy could cast a spell, the Orc **[Cleave]** ed her, knocking her back, causing her to stop casting.

Naruto knew he had to deal with the others.

He slammed his hands on the ground, "Hidden mist Jutsu!" The area around them became covered in a thick mist, he controlled the mist so the others could still fight the chief Harpy.

The Harpy swung its staff at Lek'thar hard, knocking him back.

It took this time to drink a _Lesser Healing Potion_ and regain its health.

Naruto made hand signs, "Water release: Ice dragon Jutsu!"  
A giant dragon made of ice was conjured from the air at flew at the Harpy.  
The harpy turned to late and it was hit with the blast, stunning it.  
"Now's your chance! End it!"  
Lek'thar attempted to **[Execute]** the harpy.  
He spun and cut off its head.  
Lek'Thar panted, "Huh, didn't think it would do that."  
Naruto shrugged, "Wanna go bring the head back?"


	2. True Rage

"I'll kill them!" - Person talking

'I'll kill them!' - Person thinking

" **I'LL KILL THEM** " -Demon/Something Else talking

' _ **I'LL KILL THEM!**_ ' -Demon/Something Else thinking

"Yuck there's blood spilling out."

Lek'thar rolled his eyes, "You're the one that wanted to carry its bloody head."

Naruto sighed.

As they made their way to the town the spotted a huge crowd near the entrance.

Trekkor rubbed his chin, "This can't be good. Hail, what is happening?"

A Tauren grunted, "Trekkor, you're just in time, a scout just returned with word that the Alliance king, Varian Wrynn is coming with a small army. We are readying ourselves for the worst of it."

Naruto growled slightly.

Lek'thar looked at him, "Easy, friend, I want to kill some Alliance scum as much as the next Orc, no offense."

Naruto shook his head, "I'm not part of the Alliance, I refuse to."

Trekkor was about to ask why, when they saw a HUGE dragon fly overhead.

A young Orc shouted, "It's Deathwing!"

Naruto growled to himself, narrowing his eyes.

The dragon flew away, but on the horizon fire could be seen.

Trekkor put a big hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Come, we need to turn this in and sleep for the night, the earth mother knows when the Alliance will be here."

Naruto calmed himself down and nodded.

When the group brought the head to the quest giver rubbed his bearded chin and gave each of them 10 gold, he gave Lek'thar a helmet, Trekkor a staff, and Naruto a large two handed sword.

Naruto took a moment to examine the blade carefully.

He gave it a few swings, "Hmm... Bronze."

Lek'thar grinned, "Looks like you've got something bigger than that ice pick to spar me with."

Naruto chuckled, "You forgot that I beat you."

Lek'thar bellowed in laughter, "Fair enough."

Trekkor smirked, "Get some rest you two."

Naruto nodded, transforming back into his human form, unable to keep it active as he sleeps.

Lek'thar growled to himself.

Naruto smirked and gave him a firm punch on the shoulder.

Lek'thar grinned and the three drifted off to sleep.

BOOM!

Naruto woke up, unsheathing his new sword, looking around the room.

"What in Aezeroth was that?!"

Lek'thar grunted falling out of his bed, getting his armor.

Trekkor looked out the window, a grim look on his face, "It's the Alliance and their king. They're already here."

Naruto grunted transforming into a Tauren again as he and his companions ran out.

Yes, the Alliance was really there and the human king, Varian Wrynn, was at the very front.

"I will ask one more time, you beasts, where is the human child?! Where are you hiding him?!"

Naruto looked at Trekkor and Lek'thar.

Trekkor nodded.

Naruto growled and stepped forward, transforming back, some orcs moving out of his way, "Right here."

Varian stared hard at the boy, "Get away from those beasts, child."

"Fuck off!" Naruto shouted in response.

Varian was taken aback.

"What is with this language?! Have these mongrels attempted to poison your mind?!"

Naruto glared hard at the human king.

A cocky soldier that was operating a ballista aimed a shot at the teen, but Varian held his hand to stop him.

"What the hell do you want with me?"

Naruto grunted, becoming impatient.

"Come to Stormwind, to where you belong, with your own kind."

"My own kind?!"

Naruto started laughing uncontrollably, "You know nothing of me! Don't act like you know me, bastard! All my life, humans have treated me like shit and I've come to hate them. That means I hate you!"

The soldier had heard enough and disobeyed Varian's orders and took the shot at Naruto.

The teen's eyes widened.

Suddenly the teen was surrounded by an aura of light and Trekkor was standing in front of him, taking the ballistic, it ripping through the Tauren's chest.

Naruto's eyes widened.

He quickly held onto him, stabilizing him.

The Tauren coughed up blood.

"Damn," Trekkor wheezed.

"Why did you do that?!" Naruto shouted.

Trekkor shook his head, coughing, "I don't know, my body started moving on its own."

Naruto shook his head, tears streaming down his cheeks, "I'll heal you, you'll get better."

Trekkor tried to laugh, but choked on it, "Even I know it's not possible to heal this wound."

Trekkor held out his hand, "Don't stop fighting."

Naruto quickly grasped the Tauren's hand tightly, "Never."

Naruto felt the hand go limp, the Tauren's eyes were open but unseeing.

(Play The Power Of The Horde by Tenth Level Tauren Chieftain in the background)

Bump... bump...

"You... killed him..."

The king stared at the fallen Tauren.

"What's it matter to you? That creature was merely a-"

Bump bump bump bump

"YOU KILLED HIM!"

Bumpbumpbumpbumpbumpbump

Naruto's voice began to echo.

-Lightning Claps-

The teens eyes began to glow blue, then red.

The iris of his right eye turned black and the pupil turned red and slitted with a red diamond shape around it.

The entirety of his left eye became lavender colored with black rings surrounding the red slitted pupil.

The veins around his eyes began to bulge, becoming visible and his eye lids became orange, almost resembling a toad.

The teen growled.

The noise echoed, sending a chill down everyone's spine.

A red aura began to surround him, the ground cracking beneath his feet.

Naruto growled again, his body began to become covered in orange flames.

The flames changed around his torso, almost like a coat, in fact it looked exactly like a coat.

The flames morphed around his head, almost looking like long fox ears.

A pair of long burning angel wings jutted out of his back, and he grew ten burning tails, one for ten different animals.

The king took a step back, "What are you."

The boy turned and looked at the orcs and Tauren.

He unsheathed his bronze sword, " **Brothers** ," his voice echoed, " **Blood and thunder!** "

He raised his weapon up into the air, it was surrounded by an aura of fire.

The Orcs and Tauren did the same, repeating what he said, " **Blood and Thunder!** "

Naruto turned to face the Alliance.

" **The Alliance scum has taken one of our own! Are we just gonna stand here and take that?!** "

The Orcs and Tauren howled, banging their weapons together, as they all shouted.

"Never!"

"Let's teach them a lesson!"

"Kill the pink skin scum!"

He and the rest of the orcs, Tauren, and Lek'thar, who was then standing at Naruto's side, all shouted in unison, " **FOR THE HORDE!** "

They all charged towards the Alliance soldiers.

Naruto aimed his blade towards the ballista.

" **Ice release: Frozen Drake!** "

From his blade a large drake made of red ice shot out, smashing into the ballista, destroying it.

The alliance archers aimed into the air and fired.

Naruto flapped his wings and flew up into the air.

He held out his hand, " **Gravity Pull!** "

All of the arrows went towards him and as they came near he swung his arm towards the alliance.

" **ALMIGHTY PUSH!** "

The invisible field shot all of the arrows back at the archers.

The teen flew down in the middle of the Alliance soldiers.

He threw punches, knocking one after another away with each punch, getting faster with each.

" **Four palm... Eight Palm... Sixteen Palm... Thirty-Two Palm.. Sixty-Four Palm. One Hundred-Twenty-Eight Palm... 8 TRIGRAMS TWO HUNDRED-FIFTY-SIX PALMS!** "

The boy flapped his wings hard flying up high in the air.

" **PLAY TIME'S OVER!** "

Naruto held his hand up in the air.

In his hand, a swirling ball appeared.

Some of the flames went into the blue swirling ball.

It suddenly became surrounded by a 8 pointed star, like a ring.

Rocks flew up into it, wind blew into it, water rushed into it, lightning; from a great distance away; shot into it, wood flew into it, ice flew into it, metal flew into it, shadows flew into it, light flew into it.

The blue swirling ball became rainbow colored.

Several other rings swirled around it, almost like an atom.

Varian's eyes widened and he shouted, "RETREAT!"

A mage teleported him to safety.

Naruto held up his other hand, " **Multi-Shadow clone jutsu!** "

Suddenly, fifty copies of the teen appeared and the all began to swing down, the original shouted with all his rage.

" **SAGE ART: MASSIVE UNLIMITED-RASENSHURIKEN MEGA BARRAGE!** "

They all swung their arms down, throwing the attacks.

The original suddenly flew back down, in front of the Horde and quickly clapped his hands together.

" **CATOSTROPHIC PLANETARY DEVESTATION!** "

The ground beneath the Alliance began to crumble and they were all brought into the air in a giant ball of earth, when the last attack flew into the rock, it sealed up.

The clones all flew in front of the Horde, as a wall and began to spin, blue light spinning around them, they all shouted.

" **8 TRIGRAMS PALM ROTATION!** "

The giant rock exploded and the wall of clones defended the Horde, and the down from being crushed by giant chunks of rock.

When the dust cleared, there was nothing left of the Alliance besides a few broken shields and swords.

The clones all disappeared.

Naruto returned to normal and was on his knees, panting.

Not because he was tired, but panting in rage, wishing he could have killed more.

He punched the ground hard, shouting.

" **DAM** MIT!"

After a few minutes, the teen calmed down.

By then, most of the Horde had left to celebrate.

Lek'thar stayed.

He put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto turned and looked at him, tears in his eyes.

"Come, brother. Trekkor will have a warrior's funeral. He wouldn't want you mourn for him like this."

Naruto, wiped away his tears, nodding, his expression hardened.

Lek'thar smiled, and helped him up.

"A good meal and some ale will help," he said, putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder, as they walked to the inn.

Naruto just realized something, "Aren't you digusted with this form."

Lek'thar shook his head, "No, after seeing that display, I could care less what form you're in, you could be a kobald for all I care. No, after watching you fight, listening to your speech, I could tell, you are definitely a member of the Horde."

Naruto smiled as they walked back to the inn.


	3. True Travels and AN

A/N: On my Youtube channel I'm actually reading the original (VERY CRINGY) version of this story, I had found the notebook I used in freshman year of High School, and started reading through and realized how cringy and edgy (and way more OP than this version) I made Naruto, and wanted to share it. So if you wanna see the real origin to this story, you'll probably find it by just typing in "Me Reading Some Of My Old Cringy Naruto - World Of Warcraft Fanfiction" Will probably make it a series as of right now only the first episode is up, but I will probably make one or two more videos since I don't have work tomorrow.

Lek'thar gripped Naruto's shoulder as Trekkor's body was burned.

Tears stung Naruto's eyes, but he did not acknowledge them, as he watched.

Naruto swore on his life.

He swore to the Earthmother.

He swore to Aezoroth.

He swore to Kami.

He would make them pay.

Naruto barely slept that night.

In the morning, Naruto geared up and started towards Orgrimmar.

Lek'thar grabbed the teen's shoulder, "Whoa brother, just because I accept you as a member of the horde, it doesn't mean everyone will."

Naruto shook his head, "I need a flight to Lorderan. Tonight."

Lek'thar shook his head, "Why would you need to go to such a forsaken place?"

Naruto looked up at the sky.

"There's something I have to get."

Lek'thar grunted, "I don't like it, I'll help you get to Orgrimmar, but that's as far as I go, I can't stand that place. I'll see if I can get you a Zeppelin to the Undercity."

Naruto smirked, "That's where I'm going."

Lek'thar looked up at the sky, sighing, "Look at what you left me with."

They walked towards their destination.

"It'll be at least two days at this rate," Lek'thar grunted.

Naruto sighed and rubbed his chin.

"I've got it. Gimme about 3 and a half seconds."

Lek'thar was about to question him, when Naruto pulled a scroll from his pocket.

The teen bit his thumb and spread the blood across the middle of an odd circular design. (It's a summoning scroll).

He tossed the scroll up into the air and clapped his hands together.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

Naruto summoned a skeletal horse.

Lek'thar smirked.

"Hm, you've got more tricks than I thought."

Naruto returned the smirk.

"You have no idea."

Lek'thar blinked and got on the horse with Naruto, not questioning him.

It would take them about 5 hours before they would make it to Orgrimmar.

And with that they set off.

A/N 2: Sorry about this chapter being short, but to make up for it, I'll try to make the next chapter very long and ranging at the very least at 1,000 words.


End file.
